vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
146601-weekend-lag-normal
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Imagine that every day and you can pretend you are on Jabbit. Not recent, it's been on going since launch. Quite a lot of people have been having issues with it but it's not "lag" as such, it's information loss. It only happens to a set number of people. Some information isn't being received somewhere. The devs are calling it a "demon". Information doesn't go through which causes people to freeze for a few seconds. It happened at the games original launch. The optimisation isn't great. | |} ---- Interesting. If it's packet loss, I wonder if there's something on the users system that causes it. I haven't run into it yet but hadn't played on a weekend until this weekend. I don't remember getting it at launch either. But meh. Just can't play when it lags like that. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- No, it's on Carbines end, they mentioned it. It's information that is travelling between their servers. | |} ---- ---- ---- Maybe it was just Whitevale? I couldn't say. I stuck it out as long as I could, finally got disgusted and logged out and watched tv all night. I *did* spend hours on my plot yesterday with no problems. Finally got tired of building, bought me an XP Flask, headed to Whitevale and BAM. Ran head first into the Wall of Lag. Edited November 9, 2015 by Tex Arcana | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Honestly i think the majority of my lag spiking has always been in whitevale, all other zones i seem to not have any issues except on really rare occasions. | |} ---- ---- ---- Now Tex, that wasn't a threat. It was merely asking a question about lag. I didn't take it as a threat at all and can completely understand. If the game isn't playable, then I wouldn't spend my money on it either. I am never on during the weekends so I haven't had to put up with lag but it can be very frustrating. | |} ---- Was Whitevale for me as well. Decided to stick it out and finish the zone then moved on to Farside - no lag. Bumped an alt around several other zones (gathering/path stuff) and no lag. | |} ---- I understand the frustration, but it *is* a threat to come to a forum and say something like "I won't give you any money unless this is fixed." I mean, it's totally his right to spend or not spend, but seriously, don't you think he could have asked the same question, just as effectively, without mentioning money? Of course he could have. | |} ---- ---- Yeah, I don't know what is the actual cause, but apparently Thayd and every zone that touches it (particularly Whitevale) is affected. REBOOT PLZ CRABINE?!? | |} ---- Honestly, with the planning permission that (didn't) go into Thayd does this surprise anyone ?. Place is a bloody eyesore at the best of times :) As for letting Aurin and Moresh co-habit "shudder" Edited November 10, 2015 by Whitlow | |} ---- Or I could be explaining why I I want to know the answer. To help people better reply to the problem. | |} ---- Heh, pvp could use a reboot as well. Because typing is mainstream ;) | |} ---- ---- I don't know how many times people have said this to you and a couple of others but comments like yours here help absolutely no one. Carbine have already said the issue is on their end, they know about it and acknowledge it. Coming to a thread where someone has a problem with the issue Carbine already knows about and saying "well I don't get lag" is completely irrelevant. Every single thread about lag I see either your name or a couple of others telling everybody suffering from lag that you don't have it, that's great, doesn't matter though. The issue is there, the devs have acknowledged it, whether you have it or not the problem exists. Edited November 10, 2015 by Gomly | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Yeah, I had no lag last night (Tuesday). Like literally no lag at all. Which is fantastic. I'm not sure if it's related to server restarts or the release of Fallout 4, but I do hope this is a positive trend. | |} ---- ----